zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Judy´s Dance Lesson
(This is a prologue to the Ara-Bunny Nights Remake) Policework had been rather laid-back lately for Judy and Nick during recent days. Not many crimes were committed around that time, and most of the work in the ZPD recently had focused on paperwork. The two were spending a late Friday afternoon at their apartment after work. Nick was playing his favourite video game, Ratsassin´s Creed with Judy watching from the side. “You´ve been very quiet today, Judy. Is there something on your mind?” the fox asked his girlfriend. “Yes, I´ve been wondering one thing. Nothing troublesome, though”, Judy answered. “You can tell me anything, Carrots. Let me hear it”, Nick paused the game. “Even though I have a main career, there´s a part of me who wants a hobby to go alongside it. Like a secondary career”, Judy told. “Maybe you could try out some sports? If you can chase a weasel down a part of the city so fast, you could be strong and effective enough to join some league,” Nick tried to suggest. “Well, that´s not exactly what I had in mind. I want to try out something less intense than policework. Preferably something that no rabbit has done before”, Judy thought. Nick smiled at the rabbit gently. “That´s my girl. Wanting to try everything and break barriers. Can´t wait to see what you come up with”, he said. “But I haven´t decided anything yet. I need time to think what I should try out”, Judy wondered. “It´s your choice. If you don´t give up and put your all into the game, I´m sure you´ll find out what´s your cup of tea”, Nick said. Judy´s face brightened up. “You´ll see it when I´m ready”, she hugged the fox. Judy kept pondering and pondering what she should try out as a hobby. She wanted to do something she hadn´t done before. Carrot farming she had already gotten used to, and she used to be in the girl scouts during her childhood, but what could be something that no other rabbit had done before? She kept thinking on arts and musical hobbies, but many rabbits were on those branches too. Her big sister was already a ballerina. Dancing interested Judy a lot already, but she wondered what would be different enough for her. Next day, she paid a visit to the local library. To clear her head of her worries for a moment, Judy went to read some classic stories there. One of her favourites was the stories of One Thousand and One Nights. The magical adventures in foreign lands fascinated her greatly, even though the settings were almost identical to that of Sahara Square. Judy also loved the illustrations on the books, especially those with beautiful belly dancers on it. She admired their seductive elegance and gorgeous outfits. Suddenly, she came up with something. Taking out her cell phone, she used Zoogle to discover if there were classes that taught it in Zootopia. Much to her luck, she found one and made a reservation. Next week, Judy went into a small building in Sahara Square, where a dance studio was located. There was only one instructor there, but she was highly recommended in her home page. The rabbit was both excited and a little nervous at the same time. She was very curious to try out belly dancing, but didn´t know how good she would be at it. “May I come in?” she knocked at the door. “Yes, young lady. Step inside”, a huskier female voice answered. Inside the studio was a beautiful tan-colored vixen with black hair and lots of makeup. She smiled at Judy as she walked in. “Ah, it´s the famous Officer Hopps. What an honor this is”, she said. “You know me?” Judy wondered. “Of course, I´ve heard all about you on the news. The first rabbit police officer of the city, and the girlfriend of Nick Wilde. I knew him when we were on elementary school. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Carmelita Montoya Fox”, she shook paws with Judy. “Pleased to meet you”, Judy said. “Interesting how a policewoman wants to study under my wing now. I used to be a cop too”, Carmelita told. “I thought Nick was the first fox in ZPD”, Judy wondered. “Specifically I was the first vixen, he was the first fox. Now I teach the art of belly dancing here in Sahara Square”, Carmelita showed photos on the wall of her with several dancers. “Wow”, Judy admired them. “A lot of foxes seem to have a thing for this. The lovely Marian was a great pupil, and there was that one vixen whose name I can´t remember but she had a peculiar blue color on her fur. The one whose husband was that pilot”, Carmelita kept on showing the photos. “Is that Gazelle?” Judy noticed her favourite idol on one of the photos. “Yes, the angel with horns studied dancing with me too. Not trying to brag but training the biggest star in the city makes me feel so proud. Now I get to train my first rabbit”, Carmelita said. Soon, the lesson started. Judy was on her same exercise gear she had during her police academy days, and the vixen wore her elaborate purple dancer costume with coins, feathers and veils. “Not only is belly dancing a beautiful form of dancing, it´s also good for your body. Helps you lose weight too. A great exercise for someone like you, especially since you´ve already got the hips for it”, Carmelita pointed out. Judy was trembling a bit. She hoped that this wouldn´t be as tough as the academy training. “Alright, repeat after me”, Carmelita put on fitting music, and started dancing. The music was a bit slower than usual so that it would be easier for Judy to keep in rhythm. Judy was unsure at first, but as she started copying Carmelita´s moves, she noticed that it wasn´t hard for her at all. “Promising so far. Show me what you´ve got!” the vixen shook her hips. From her first lesson forward, Judy got really into belly dancing. It was tricky at times, especially when Carmelita taught her more complicated moves, but eventually she got better and better. From hip lifting to shimmies and other movements, she learned all the tricks during every lesson she took. She took one lesson every week, but kept it a secret from Nick. Judy had gotten so into it that she wanted to show off to him someday. Finally, Judy had finished her lessons. Carmelita smiled at her proudly as she handed the rabbit a diploma. “Congratulations, Miss Hopps. I´ve taught you all that I can. You are now a class A belly dancer!” she patted her in the back. Judy couldn´t believe it. Something she never expected to try out had made her almost a professional in it. She really had some talent. “You´ve really got something in you, bunny. If I were you, I´d take this even further. Maybe even dance for an audience? Your darling Nick would certainly appreciate it”, Carmelita smiled. “Oh, he would”, Judy flushed. “He reminds me of my own boyfriend so much, except that he´s a raccoon. He enjoys my dancing too. You´d be great at seducing and enticing Nick with that skill”, the vixen told. “Sure, but would the audience enjoy my dancing? I just started it”, Judy wondered. “You´ve already got the skill and beauty, just boot up the confidence like you did with your police training, Show Zootopia what you´ve got, become the desert bloom of the stage! Your talent deserves to shine”, Carmelita said. The vixen´s words were very effective. Judy wanted to take her hobby further. “You´re right. I´ve found a new calling for me”, she decided. “You go girl. Oh, and I almost forgot. I´ve got a gift for one of the best pupil´s I´ve ever trained. Made by the best tailor in Sahara Square”, Carmelita gave Judy an ornate box. “Oh, it looks gorgeous!” Judy opened it. It was her very own belly dancer outfit, just the right size with fine jewelry. “Try it on”, the instructor said. Her student went to the locker room, and got changed. Taking off her casual clothes, she slipped into the sparkly bra and skirt which fit her hips perfectly, both of which were made from fine red silk. She placed the gold jewelry on her neck, paws and ankles, placed two veils on both her paws and a fitting golden headpiece on her head. After being ready, Judy returned to Carmelita. “How do I look?” she asked. “Amazing. Like a princess of the desert. Just wait until Nick sees you”, Carmelita was impressed. “I want to thank you for all the great time I had training under you”, a grateful Judy hugged Carmelita. “Just remember that the most beautiful part in you comes from inside you, Judy. It has brought you where you are now, and it´ll help you in your new career too. Good luck to you, and say hello to your boyfriend for me too!” Carmelita said as Judy went to change back to her normal clothes before she left. Judy couldn´t wait to impress audiences, and especially Nick. The first rabbit belly dancer of Zootopia would be one of its best. She wanted to make sure of it. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Crossover stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:What if-scenarios Category:Sly Cooper crossovers